Back to School
by DXP
Summary: Gibbs forces Danny to go to school. How will Danny survive teachers, bullies, and hiding both being a NCIS agent and a Halfa. NOTE: There is no case in this story.
1. Intro

Gibbs house 6000 hrs.

"Uncle do I have to go." Danny whined.

"Yes you have to, But your lucky it is cut down only to four days and you will get out of school if a case comes up." Gibbs answered. The two have been argueing about this since Danny started to live in D.C. School.

"But you know how bad I had it in Amity Park, and to make matters worst everyone will be on me because I leave at weird times." Danny said.

"Danny I told you already, tell them you are with NCIS" Gibbs suggested taking another sip of his coffee.

"No you said do not, Dinnozo said to say I am from NCIS." Danny said.

"Maybe Dinnozo is getting to my head." Gibbs thought." Besides that you are going."

"But what about home school." Danny suggested.

"No I get home at 10 and leave at 7." Gibbs said.

"Ugh…Cyber school." Danny asked. "I could use my computer at HQ."

"No Danny." Gibbs said.

"But I got tourchered at Casper High, I am never going through that again." Danny compianed.

"Danny I said No."

NCIS/DP intro

**Ok so this syory will mostly follow Danny. I am really wanting to start putting D.C. version of team phantom. So we will find out who Danny's new friends will be. If he has new friends. I know this was short but it is only the Pm, do the Ruke 38 poll bye.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

September 5, 2007

Danny twenty minutes later found himself on the school bus. It was a littly interesting because Danny didn't rid the bus in Amity Park because he only lived a few blocks away. But he still didn't want to go to school. Most of the kids of course seemed popular or had there ear buds to deep into there ears to even hear the bus.

Danny turned and faced the window. He figured nobody cared when a new kid came to school. But Danny sort of liked keeping a low profile. The bus came to a slow stop and to other kids got on the bus. Sudenly a something nailed Danny. It was a 10th grader with a black and silver jacket, sleek greasy black hair and was very tall.

" Hey new kid this is the only kid thing you will ever recive from anybody here." The jock said in a nasty tone. He elbowed Danny in the stomatch.

"Alow me to be the first to welcome you to Diamond Creek High." He said and squeezed Danny up against the window. Nobody said anything. Danny of course having some stranght from his ghost powers pushed him out of the seat. This got everyones attention.

There went the low profile plan.

oOo

The bell rang as first period began. Danny had a piece of paper that had all of his classes down. First he had Reading with a teacher named Mrs. Matty.

Danny walked in to a very white and gray class room that had the entire back wall with nothing but bookshelfs. Everyone stared at Danny when he stepped in. Some of the kids in the back row began to shiver. { This is because danny's core gives off coldness.]

" Oh students we have a new student." Mrs. Matty said. " Class this is Daniel Gibbs [ Yes Danny got his last name changed since Gibbs is now his legal guardian.]"  
Everyone just stared at him and then one of the kids in the back said," Mrs. Matty can we turn up the temperature?" Danny began walking to his seat up in the front row and the suddenly the back kids were warm and the font row kids were cold.

Danny sat down and began to place his books in his desk.

" Now class today we will began doing Blablablablabla[ We don't care Mrs. Matty.]

The one kid sitting beside Danny was partner up with Danny.

" Hey I am sorry for what happened on the bus, Robert is shuch a jerk." He said.

" Oh by the way Danny my name is Cody Francis." Cody said. He shocked Danny's hand but quickly retracted it.

"Man where were you in a freezer." Cody said.

"Ugh…I guess cold hands." Danny said very cheezy.

Cody was just a little bit smaller than Danny and he had a blondish, brownish hair. He was very thin and looked to be sort of the same like Tucker, except he hated meat and was a vegitarying.

oOo

In the hallway after third period Danny was walking to History when Robert and two other jocks were hiding behind a wall. Robert put his foot out and Danny fell face first on the floor. His books went flying on and around him. The three football players fled the scene and danny was slow to get himself to his feet. Suddenly someone was stacking his book

It was 10th grader girl who had brown hair that was short, glasses that where squared, a tan t-shirt, abd blue jeans.

" Are you OK?" She asked handing Danny his books.

"Yeah" Danny said in a sighing way.

"Don't worry Robert is the usual today, Everybody is on the new kids." She said. "But with your luck you seem to be ending up like me and Cody."

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Oh forgot, my name is Sarah Hart, yours."

"Danny, Danny Gibbs or Fenton which ever one is better."

oOo

At Luch Danny only carried a small bag and he began walking to find a table. Every table gave him mean looks which was followed by shivers. Danny finally found a table at the end where Cody, Sarah were sitting and sat down.

"So Danny where are you from?" Cody asked

" Well I Just moved in here from Amity Park,WI" Danny said.

"Hey isn't that the place where that ghost kept saving the town?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah I think that is." Cody said.

"What was that ghost's name?" Sarah was thinking, "OH Danny Phantom."

Danny of course knew that he was breaking the line of low profile. "Yeah, Yeah that's him, Ugh why don't we talk about something else." Danny quickly said.

**So what will happen next?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

Danny was sitting with Cody in when seat while Sarah sat in a seat across from Danny. Suddenly Robert who was sitting behind Danny shoved him of of his seat. Danny slammed the ground but there was no thud. "So it seems you are a cold one, well I will make sure you are a frozen one." Robert said.

Cody nudged Robert.

"Hey… shut the Heck up." Cody said. He got down helping Danny. This is what shocked him. Half of Danny's body was missing. It looked like it had gone through the floor.

"Had enough?" Robert asked in a harsh voice.  
"Robert leaves him alone." Sarah said.

Suddenly the bus came to a stop and Danny Got up slowly. Danny took off and left the bus. Cody looked at where his stop was. He was puzzled to see b walking toward the entrance of NCIS HQ.

Sarah began to smirk.

"What?" Cody asked. "Wait you put the chip on him didn't you?"

"Yes." Sarah answered. Sarah was very good at robotics, she made a small chip that would not only track the person, but could zap. She really wanted to know what Danny was up to.

oOo

NCIS HQ

1600 hrs.

Danny dropped his backpack down on the floor and Danny sat down into his chair.

"Rough Day I am guessing." Dinnozo said.

"The worst." Danny moaned as he began typing on his computer.

Gibbs came walking by.

"Don't even ask how my day was." Danny said.

"Dinnozo." Gibbs said knowing he knew.

"Ugh let's say 10th grade drama, You wouldn't understand." Dinnozo said. Danny moaned and put his head down.

oOo

Sarah's house D.C 2000hrs.

Sarah began typing on her computer Danny Phantom. She learned everything she could but what got her attention was that he was last spotted with NCIS two months ago. And what really was weird was Danny Fenton was seen always after the site where Danny Phantom disappeared. She quickly checked the monitor that showed Danny's temperature. It was weirdly fifty degrees only. Almost everything would die if there temperature was this. Except ghosts.

**Oh cliffhanger. Yes Sarah really is on Danny's secret. Pm, Review bye. Please don't ask how Sarah made a chip or why. She doesn't trust anyone. Sometimes not even Cody.**


End file.
